


Double Trouble

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, dp, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: The one with Jeremy's praise kink and his eagerness to please.(A crossposted prompt from Tumblr, fromhere!)





	Double Trouble

“That’s it, Jeremy,” Geoff praises, smoothing a hand up Jeremy’s side and biting his lip. “Fuck, took both of us so easily.” He lifts his eyes to Ryan, who pets his hand over Jeremy’s chest again and kisses at his jaw, Jeremy’s head tipped back on his shoulder.

“So good for us,” Ryan murmurs, his heated gaze meeting Geoff’s as he slides a hand down to gently stroke Jeremy’s neglected cock, flushed and heavy against his hip.

Geoff looks down at where they’re all joined, both him and Ryan stuffed in Jeremy and his rim stretched to a pretty red, shiny with all the lube and fluttering gently around them. Jeremy moans quietly and Geoff runs his hand up Jeremy’s happy trail, dragging his fingers through hair and drawing another shudder out of Jeremy – the movement travels down to his ass and he squeezes them involuntarily, twin exhales puffing out of them.

“Y’think Geoff could move a little?” Ryan asks, shifting his legs so his toes brush against Geoff’s calves. Jeremy’s leaning against him, back to chest, and here Geoff is in front of them, between both of their legs and one hand somewhere on each of them. Jeremy nods and groans when Geoff pulls out an inch – Jeremy’s dick twitches in Ryan’s fist and Geoff slowly pushes back in. Ryan grunts against Jeremy’s jaw and rewards him with a slow stroke, eyes flicking up to Geoff.

“That’s it, good boy,” Ryan mutters – Jeremy breathes out a strangled _fuck_ and flushes straight down to his chest, mouth open on a series of quiet, stuttered moans as Geoff slides out again.

It feels fucking _incredible_ , Jeremy hot and _tight_ around both of them, Geoff’s cock pressed up to Ryan’s and the sensation of that is odd but great, a different sort of smooth heat rubbing against him when he tries another tentative thrust.

“Wanna – I wanna - “ Jeremy shifts with a grunt and Ryan loosens his arms to let him move – Geoff pauses while Jeremy pushes himself up an inch or two with his hands braced on Ryan’s thighsand then sinks back down, collapsing back against Ryan’s chest with a whimper.

“You okay?” Geoff asks, dipping down to kiss at the other side of Jeremy’s neck.

“Need to stop?” Ryan follows up, and Jeremy shakes his head, clenching around them and _whimpering_ again. Geoff sits down on his heels a little more to change the angle when he grinds in – Jeremy gasps and Ryan’s arm curls around his waist, his hand returning to Jeremy’s dick.

“Fuck, he’s hot like this,” Ryan whispers, pulling Jeremy down a little more on their cocks and gyrating his hips in a slow circle.

“Yeah,” Geoff agrees in a rumble, smoothing his hands over Jeremy’s skin. “Love gettin’ you between us.” Ryan hums in agreement and nuzzles at Jeremy’s cheek – Jeremy’s head turns and Geoff hears the wet sound of their mouths as he kisses over the taut tendon in Jeremy’s throat.

“Geoff – _fuck_ ,” Jeremy groans, rocking a little into Geoff’s small thrusts. “Fuck, can you –” He breaks off into a whine and Geoff shifts the angle until Jeremy spits out a curse, one hand flying to Geoff’s shoulder.

They keep muttering praise while they rock gently into Jeremy, more grinding than anything else but it works him up _beautifully_ , his chest shuddering with his panting and his muscles tense with the effort – Geoff groans and fucks in a little harder than he means to and Jeremy just moans and _squeezes_ , impossibly hot around them.

“Good, that’s good,” Ryan purrs, hooking his chin over Jeremy’s shoulder to watch Jeremy’s dick twitch. “Just like that, Jeremy, doin’ so good for us.”

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Geoff spits.

“Close?” Ryan asks. Geoff nods and curls his fingers hard around Jeremy’s thigh, resisting the urge to snap his hips in.

“Look at that, J,” Ryan says, nudging Jeremy so they’re both looking at Geoff. “’Bout to come ‘cause of you, ‘cause you’re so perfect for us.”

Jeremy whimpers quietly and flushes bright at the attention. Ryan reaches out to Geoff and hauls him in for a sloppy kiss – Geoff moans into it and grinds in until he comes with a shudder and another ragged moan, burying himself in beside Ryan. Jeremy groans and turns to steal Geoff’s mouth, holding him tight with a hand on his shoulder and clenching deliberately as Geoff’s orgasm washes through him.

“Shit, J,” he pants, smiling at Jeremy’s embarrassed groan. “Fucking perfect, aren’t you? Taking us like this, letting us fuck you.”

“Yeah, proud of you,” Ryan adds – Jeremy shivers and Geoff kisses away the tremble, greedily licking into Jeremy’s mouth while it’s slack and loose, his noises completely swallowed down. “Askin’ us for this.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy whines, and Geoff breaks away with a quiet laugh, giving Ryan a quick kiss before he pulls out – Jeremy huffs out a breath and shifts on Ryan’s lap, folding his legs underneath him.

“It’s true,” Geoff says, shuffling back to give Jeremy some room. “Love when you tell us what you like.” He notices how Ryan’s clamped his fingers around the base of Jeremy’s cock.

“You gonna ride Ryan?” He asks, giving them a filthy grin as he squeezes Ryan’s knee.

“Yeah, gonna fuck me?” Ryan breathes, running his fingertips up Jeremy’s flushed length. “Gonna be a good boy?” He drags his hand down to Jeremy’s hole and grins as he slides two fingers in beside his dick – Jeremy moans _loud_ and braces a hand on Ryan’s thigh. Ryan slips the fingers out and places his hands on Jeremy’s hips to pull him down flush, sighing happily when Jeremy’s fully seated, fidgeting in the cradle of Ryan’s hands.

Jeremy scoots his knees in a bit and Ryan leans back against the headboard, grunting at Jeremy’s movements. He shifts a bit and Jeremy rises up to drop back down, groaning at the feeling – Ryan moans, eyes flitting between Geoff and Jeremy. He starts Jeremy off with slow rocks of his hips, guiding him into a steady rhythm before letting Jeremy set the pace.

Ryan looks gorgeous, as he always does when he’s getting ridden – flushed pink over his collarbone and chest, throat working frantically as his fingers flex on Jeremy’s hips, digging into the soft skin. And _Jeremy_ – god, Jeremy always looks good like this, his forehead creased in concentration and a sweat breaking out over his shoulders as he fucks himself down. Geoff reaches forward and closes his fist around Jeremy’s bobbing cock, inching up to lessen the space between them – Jeremy gasps and Ryan _groans_ again, lifting his hips in time with Jeremy’s bouncing.

“God, you’re hot,” Geoff breathes, twisting his wrist around the head. “That’s it, Lil J, come for us, deserve it after being so good for us.”

Jeremy bites back a whine and Ryan clamps a hand over his own mouth to muffle his moan, eyes glued to where he’s sliding in and out of Jeremy, shiny and lube-slick. Geoff spies his own come in the mix, smeared over Ryan’s dick and dripped down to his balls.

Geoff flicks his thumb over the slit and strokes fast to match the rhythm of Jeremy’s hips, occasionally glancing at Ryan over Jeremy’s shoulder. Ryan stuffs his knuckles in his mouth and huffs out harsh breaths through his nose.

“Close?” Geoff teases, planting a hand on Ryan’s thigh to feel the frantic jump of muscle. Ryan nods helplessly and the next swivel of Jeremy’s hips tears a ragged groan from him, hardly stifled by his fingers.

Ryan’s hand flies down to Jeremy’s other hip, leaving his mouth empty and open, his noises pitching high as he slams Jeremy down, fucking up in short little snaps of his hips. Jeremy’s moan goes staccato and Ryan jerks as he comes, hunching forward to rest his forehead against Jeremy’s back while he holds him down. Geoff’s hand blurs over Jeremy’s cock – Jeremy breaks Ryan’s hold to fuck himself to an orgasm and Ryan _whimpers_ , still coming inside him. Jeremy must squeeze or something because then Ryan’s back hits the headboard and he squeezes his eyes shut, nails biting into Jeremy’s hips as he’s ridden into oversensitivity. His jaw flexes and falls slack, a shudder jolting through him.

“Fuck, fuck, come on, J, c’mon,” Ryan mutters, rubbing a hand up Jeremy’s back and grunting through his gritted teeth. “Fuckin’ perfect – ah, _shit_ \- “

Geoff kisses up Jeremy’s neck and babbles praise into the underside of his jaw, a whole slew of _good boy, look amazing like this, takin’ us like this, god we don’t deserve you_ that makes Jeremy whine and blush, fucking desperately up into Geoff’s fist until he comes wet over it, moaning at every pump of Geoff’s hand as he grinds down on Ryan.

Jeremy’s hips slow after the first few spurts, seemingly content with the pace of Geoff’s hand, and Ryan leans in to wrap his arms around Jeremy, kissing wetly at the bolt of his jaw and running his hands over Jeremy’s chest. One drops to circle around Jeremy beside Geoff, and Jeremy jumps at the new stimulation, gasping out Ryan’s name while they thoroughly work him over, pressed up close either side and coaxing out every shiver and moan they can.

“God, love you,” Ryan says, brushing his lips up over Jeremy’s burning cheek. Geoff copies him on the other side of Jeremy, pressing another _love you_ against his lips. Jeremy shifts and Ryan grunts, locking his arms around Jeremy’s chest to still him. Geoff drops his hand from Jeremy to trace over Ryan’s balls and Ryan makes another pained noise.

“Fuck off, Geoff,” he whines, jolting at the next touch – Jeremy whimpers at that and Ryan kicks at Geoff’s thigh, burying his face in Jeremy’s neck. Geoff lets up, grinning at Jeremy before leaning in again to kiss him slowly. They spend a few moments catching their breath, slumped together in a sweaty pile on the bed and trading kisses when they can.

“Need anything?” Ryan murmurs when Geoff eventually pulls away from Jeremy’s mouth. Ryan strokes down Jeremy’s sides and kisses his cheek.

“Sore?” Geoff asks. Jeremy shrugs and swallows thickly, turning to share a kiss with Ryan.

“’M gonna need you to get off,” Ryan mumbles. “Sensitive.”

Jeremy nods and Geoff helps steady him as Jeremy rises up off of Ryan’s dick – Ryan’s mostly soft by now, slips out easily and scoots up a bit so Jeremy can sit on his thighs. His cock is a mess of lube and come – his _and_  Geoff’s – and Geoff can’t imagine Jeremy’s ass is much better.

“I’ll get a towel,” he says, kissing Jeremy once more before retreating off the bed to head to the bathroom.

When he returns, a damp towel in one hand and a dry one in the other, he finds Ryan and Jeremy lazily making out, Jeremy still straddling Ryan’s lap but facing him now, and one of Ryan’s hands on Jeremy’s cheek. Geoff grins and knees onto the bed, playfully swatting Jeremy’s ass with the wet towel and laughing at the surprised noise gets him. Ryan chuckles quietly and grabs the towel to wipe himself off, cleaning up the come drying in his pubes before handing it back to Geoff. Jeremy tries to snag it but Geoff doesn’t let him, instead shuffling up behind Jeremy.

“I kind of need that,” Jeremy says, reaching for it again. Geoff shakes his head and plants a hand on Jeremy’s ass.

“Let us,” Ryan says, turning Jeremy back to face him.

“’S gross,” Jeremy protests, and Geoff kisses the back of his neck.

“You’ve been so good,” Ryan says softly, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s cheek. “Let us take care of you, at least.”

Jeremy doesn’t protest again, and Geoff gets to work cleaning up the mess leaking out of him while Ryan distracts him with kisses. When Geoff’s done, Jeremy slumps in relief and sits down on Ryan’s thighs.

Geoff drops the towels in the bathroom, washes his hands, and comes back out to join the others – they’re lying on their sides now, Ryan’s arm draped over Jeremy’s waist. When Geoff lies down on the other side, Jeremy rolls over to kiss him, Ryan fitting in flush behind him.

“You good?” Geoff asks, sweeping a hand down Jeremy’s side.

“Yeah,” Jeremy whispers, smiling wide against Geoff’s mouth. “Thanks for, uh, y’know.”

“’Course,” Geoff replies, tucking his thigh between Jeremy’s.

“Thanks for askin’,” Ryan teases – Geoff laughs and Jeremy kicks his shin.

“So you – you guys liked it?” Jeremy asks, a distinctly nervous lilt to his voice.

“Loved it,” Ryan says immediately.

“Yeah,” Geoff agrees, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. “Did you?”

Jeremy flushes and nods.

“Did we hurt you?” Ryan asks. Jeremy shakes his head vigorously and lifts Ryan’s hand from his waist to press a kiss to his wrist – Ryan’s fingers curl around his own and Jeremy drops their tangled hands to the bed. Geoff wriggles his hand into the middle and they both laugh, Ryan’s eyes twinkling at him from over Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“’M fuckin’ sweaty,” Jeremy grumbles a few moments later, fidgeting between them. Ryan grins and pulls his hand out of the tangle to tickle over Jeremy’s ribs, making him wiggle even more and laugh loudly.

“Not helping!” He yells – Geoff tugs his hand away, too, to join Ryan, and Jeremy begs them to stop through bouts of bright laughter.

“Guess we should shower,” Ryan says, dancing his fingers over Jeremy’s ribs up to his armpit – Jeremy clamps his arm to his side to trap Ryan’s hand and Ryan laughs, dipping down to drop kisses over his neck. Geoff skates his hand over Jeremy’s front and down to his hip, smoothing his palm over the crescent moon marks left there by Ryan.

“I call dibs on the shower,” Geoff declares, abruptly rolling away to walk to the bathroom.

“We all fit, Geoff,” Ryan says as he walks away. “Geoff, don’t you fucking dare lock us out!”

 

Geoff grins and the bed creaks as Ryan and Jeremy scramble to tackle him.


End file.
